


Amorphous Duo

by CoreyHybrid21, Not-That-Simple (THybrid21)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Changeling Tale, Culture Shock, Gen, Learning to Fly, Learning to Magic, Pony Insert, learning to walk, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyHybrid21/pseuds/CoreyHybrid21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/Not-That-Simple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Equestria, land of magical peaceful ponies...</p><p>And Discord, Changelings, Supernatural Magic Storms, King Sombra, Manticores, a Gateway to Hell, and many other disasters... At least there's peace...</p><p>But still, not many people would really want to live there. At least not if they were thinking normally. But still a pair of siblings have managed the impossible and now reside within this magical land dealing with normal everyday issues...</p><p>Well, minus the fact that they both have a mostly full idea of what they've actually gotten into. Buck This.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pologue

**Prologue**

**_Crash Landing_ **

Everypony was eager for the Wedding to actually happen now. For the cake to be cut and this whole event to be done with. For the changeling scare to be done and over with. Everypony was watching as Princess Cadence and Shining Armour to tie the knot. After they done the vows they all walked to the cake, a pony looked very excited. Shining Armour readied the knife as he was about to cut the cake. The excitement peaked.

All excitement came to a complete halt along with the cake as it exploded outwards. 

“NOT THE CAKE!” A random pony in the crowd shouted before breaking out in tears and slumping to the ground mournfully.

Leaving two small foals where it once stood proud and tall. The foals were still seemingly arguing with one another, seemingly oblivious to their presence there.

“Well I still say that it was absolute coltfoolery!” one stated wings flaring out at their sides.

The unicorn blinks “Coltfoolery what the hay is that supposed to mean” his eyes widen “What the hay am I even saying!”

“Oh my Pony! We’ve really bucked-”

“LANGUAGE!”

“Sorry…” they looked around sheepish at the random shout. “But really it’s… what the BUCK?”  Their eyes bugged out and their mouth hung open wings dropping down in shock. “Wha-WHAT? Pony… This is all your fault isn’t it! I knew you shouldn’t have downloaded that game!”

“Hey it said it was an adventure to a far off land full of friendly ponies”

“You, you absolute dolt… This is fan-feather-tastic... “ they frowned before huffing and then they walked off… Or tried to at least… instead they landed on their muzzle and tangled in their own limbs. 

“Wipeout!” the colt laughed before attempting himself he falls and gets tangled on the floor as well

“Get Dunked ON!” The pegasi child stated struggling back to their hooves.

“Is that a reference to something” the unicorn filly says getting up or at least trying.

“You’re such a featherbrain sometimes aren’t you.. Undertale. Sans… you know when you accept his false MER-” and they’re back to the floor. “Ahh Radishes…” 

Before they can argue more one pony says “Where in Equestria did you two come from?”

“We came from Equestria... Eque… EQUE- BUCKING DISCORD IT!” The small pegasi seemed to be getting more and more furious until they ended up shooting up off the ground and hitting the roof. “Oh that’s right… I can, fly…”

the unicorn laughs “ I guess somethings blocking certain words we’re from outta town”

“This is bucking ridiculous…” they purposefully ignored the gasps at their language. “It’s like hitting hay… it get’s you nowhere. And nopony cares about what you do.” 

“I think those guards care”

“HEY WHATS THE COMMOTION IS IT ANOTHER INVASION!”

“Nopony cares for guards though…”

“Why you! ….” he stops so he doesn’t swear “brat! get them!”

“Buck off! I don’t want to go to school!” they stop and frown as if that wasn’t what they had been planning on saying. “Buck this manure I’m out!(mmhm) Buck this manure I’m out(nope).”  

“Hey wait what’s our Cutie-Marks” says the unicorn and looks at his flank with a smile it fades “Ohh nothing”

“Cutie-whatsits?” the other foal asked looking over bewildered for a few moments before it seemed to click. “Oh right… those things…” 

One adult looked at her shocked and said “Everypony knows what a Cutie-Mark is and never forgets it for a second”

“Well I’m not everypony. I am my own pony, and I don’t care much for them.” they stated with bared teeth at the older pony. “Blank Flank Pride forever!”

They triumphantly rose a hoof and grinned only to fall over once more. Sprawling on the ground they grumbled something into the tile before simply giving up and pushing themself back up onto their hooves. 

“Hey Chaotic…” they paused, who were they calling. “Wait, who’s Chaotic?”

“I don’t know Twi-” he stops “Oh buck that’s one of the filtered words Twister!”

“What… Our names are no longer… That’s bucking fan-feather-tastic as well Chaotic…” they paused and looked around before adding “Also is it just me… or are we now the same age?”

The guards finally recover from shock and shrug. The small unicorn answered the question “I guess so” Even as the guards finally sprung to action. To attempt to catch the two young foals.

Apparently though it was a lot harder to pick up either foal than it looked. Since neither of the two were able to be caught by any of the guards. It was like trying to escape from a very determined Pinkie Pie… Who’s also being clumsy… Effectively an exercise in futility. 

The small pegasi would randomly fly at points, usually stopping when they crashed. Or wound up landing and spinning across the ground actually laughing entertained it seemed. It made them act somewhat like a bouncy ball that just kept gaining momentum. 

The unicorn accidently kept spamming teleport he sometimes was on a guards head and couldn’t be seen by that guard making other guards hit his head. He slipped into walls quit a bit because of the cake and not used to using his hooves.

Eventually they were both caught, but only because they ended up colliding with one another somewhere in the middle of the room.

“Oh buck… please tell our Mom…” the pegasi pleaded ears dropping in fear.

“I see stars and lolipops” said the unicorn from the impact swaying a bit.


	2. round the bend

 

The unicorn recovered and wriggling in the guards iron grip “So what should we do with these two foals?” said a mare guard. The small pegasus hung mostly limp in one of the other guards grip. Forehooves crossed as they pouted where they hung.

A guard says “We need to take them home... How did they get here anyway?” all the guards shrug he turns to them “How did you two get here?” 

The pegasi says “Oh I don’t know… we crashed. I think… also he downloaded a game!” they added pointing at their assumed brother.

They guard just looks at her confused “Okay let’s ask the unicorn their usually smarter”

The pegasus says “Actually I think that you’ll find that-”

The unicorn laughed “Um we got here by … Magic” he forces a smile knowing the lie.

The guard smiles “Okay so where were you before the spell was cast?”

The unicorn looks around looking for a word he sees the main 6 in glass he blurts out “Ponyville!”

“Actually we were in…” the pegasi kept opening and closing their mouth trying to say something only for it to not come out until eventually. “That castle in the middle of the Everfree.”

The guard looks at them with concern “What were you two doing there?” 

The unicorn says “I don’t know I think we were…”

The pegusus cut him off “We lived there of course!” the pegasus stated with a bright smile before they rolled their eyes. “At least… I think that we did.”

The unicorn facehoofs “We used to now we live with…”

The pegasus cuts in and says “Well, we live with somepony…” they shrugged.

The guard says “you know what I’m gonna check the birth certificate archives to find out who you two are, and you’re coming weather you want to or not”

At the Royal achives the guard says “could you possibly find certificates for a Twister, and Chaotic?”

The yellow pony with a flirt mane and tail with a scroll for a cutie mark at the desk nods she says “Last name?”.    

The guard stares “Um …” he turns to the fillies “What’s your last names?”

The unicorn says “I don’t know but isn’t first names enough to find us?” he just glares back 

“I don’t think that we even have last names…” The pegasus filly says raising a hoof to the bottom of their muzzle. “Or would it just be second names…”

The guard just sighs “Fine but this will take longer if you don’t say your second names”

“I just said that we don’t have any…” Twister frowns one eye beginning to twitch.

The unicorn just stares at the guard and his sister the desk mare breaks the stare off “So Twister and Choatic I‘ll find them you three stay here”

They wait four hours the desk mare comes back with 2 big piles of paper “Here you 3 go this pile is a list of unicorns with Choatic in their name and that pile is a list of pegasi with Twister in them all these are roughly your age good-luck finding yourselves”

The fillies begin looking through the piles seeing heaps of coloful ponies and unique names Choaticmagic, Choatichooves, Ghastlchoatic, Chaoticlaser, Twister-Chaotic

“Twister-Light,Twisterstar, Ghastly-Twister,  Twistermagic…” the small pegasus started to grumble their wings flared up and they glared before tossing the papers up. “NONE OF THESE FEEL…” They get cut off by a paper landing on their head before sliding off.

A blurry picture and the names… 

“Are those our names..?”

The unicorn reads the name out loud “Twister Amorphous a filly who lived in the everfree not much is know about her other then she has a brother” he looks to his pile and finds Choatic Amorphous “Ahh found me I think”

The guard looks at the papers and growls “Damnit the brats wern’t lying about living alone”

“Wait… we have records…” Twister blinked and then ever so eloquently “What the actual buck?”

The guard looks at her “Well I can’t send you two home and stop swearing or you will be punished, and what do you mean  _ we have a record _ everypony has one?”

The unicorn colt says “So what’s gonna happen since we live alone?”

The guard smiles “I’ll tell Celestia about you two and find a reasonable place” the unicorn shivers at the smile.

“Oh BUCK no! I am not going to be a part of this fan-bucking-tastic disaster of a situation!” 

The unicorn says “Well you are apart of this situation, it’s not like you can fly away …” she flaps her wings “Oh right!” The guard instantly casts a spell on her.

he smiles when she falls from her hover “And that’s for being cheeky, so you two wait here while I tell Celestia about you”

“BUCK YOU!”

The guard leaves the paralysed pegus and the unicorn alone with the desk pony she yells out “Wait don’t” the door shuts “Leave them with … me ugh” she turns to the foals “So where do you 2 want to go? I’m busy and need you outta here also it will teach that guard some manners”

The pegasus muttered something under their breath before struggling and managing more verbal response. “Wa, ‘bout, D’py?”

The desk mare looks at the pegasus confused while the unicorn says “Derpy?” 

“Uh huh… D’py” They struggled to nod their head at their brother.

The unicorn stares blankly contemplating the name given the desk marfe just nods grabs their files and adds  _ current residence Derpy Whooves or Ditzy Doo or Brighteyes or Muffin? _

“D’py!”

She grabs both foals and they walk to the train station. She buys two one way tickets to ponyville and hands them to the foals saying “Okay be careful don’t talk to strangers go straight to derpy’s house and above all don’t cause trouble.”

The train rushes away from the station.

Slowly the pegasus filly manages to move themself again and they look over at their brother and ask the most important question. “Uh… where is Derpy’s house?”

The unicorn facehoofs “I don’t know it’s never mentioned in the show and she forgot to tell us”

“They never told us… Hey, we should ask the Cutie Mark Crusaders!” they say waving a hoof in the air excited. “Hey… maybe we’ll be Crusaders…”  the unicorn stares blanky at them “What?” it’s defensive. 

he answers “I thought you didn’t like this situation, you even said buck this manure”

* * *

 

Back at the castle Celestia lets the guard in her chamber “What is it my little pony?”

“Princess, Twister Amorphous and Choatic Amorphous are waiting for you to meet”

Celestia drops her paper and says with a knowing smile “Well I better not keep those two waiting”

Back in the hall of records the desk mare is sorting files when suddenly princess Celestia and the guard walk in she bows, Celestia says “There is no need for such formalities, where are those two foals?”

They guard looks around shocked the desk pony calmly says “I sent them to a nice home in ponyville”

The guard bows down at Celestia’s hooves “I’m sorry I wasted your time princess”

Celestia says “It’s okay” she turns to the desk pony “Which orphanage did you send them too?”

The desk mare says “I didn’t send them to an orphanage I sent them to Derpy’s house or whatever she calls herself currently”

Celestia smiles “Oh I’ll meet them there. Thank you my little ponies” she walks out the guard stops groveling.

* * *

 

The unicorn colt is staring out the window of the moving train “I spy with my little eye ...”

Twister cuts him off “Another bucking tree…” they sighed and rested their head against the glass “Let’s play something else… this is bucking boring. There’s nothing but TREES!” 

The unicorn says “It’s not my fault were going through a forest” the pegasus gave him a stink eye before flopping over backwards onto the seating. the colt says “Maybe we should sing? you start”

“Buck this manure I’m out… mhmm” 

the unicorn joins in “buck this manure I’m out(nope)” 

“BUCK THIS MANURE WE’RE OUT! We don’t know the buck just happened But we don’t really care. We’re just gonna take our stuff and leave. BUCK THIS MANURE WE’RE OUT.” Twister begins to laugh grinning at Chaotic afterwards. Then:

“We’re going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship, zooming through-”

The unicorn cuts them off “No aren’t we’re too old ... wait rocket ships not blocked?”

“Aww come on? It’s a fun song!” they state bouncing in place with a huge grin. “Okay how’s about this then! Gotta catch ‘em all. Gotta catch ‘em all.” 

The unicorn cuts her off “I’d rather something else that we both like how about mlp seems we-”

“Hickery Dickery Dock?”

He facehoofs “Fine but don’t cut me off next time”

“Hickery Dickery dock-” they’re cut off by a bell tolling in the distance. they both look out their windows and see ponyville in the distance. “Hey look it’s Ponyville!” their wings flare and they grin.

The unicorn says “Wow it looks bighger then the show”

A pony arrives “We will be entering ponyville in 10 minutes does anypony want any food before it’s to late?”

The pegasus says “An apple to go pwease” he awws and gives her an apple.

The unicorn says “Me two pwease” he awws and gives the unicorn an apple, when he leaves the unicorn says “What the buck was that for? we can say please”

“I’m still but a yearling at heart!” the pegasus defends and also eyes the unicorn right back as if challenging the colt to say anything about why they would do the same. 

It earns a growl and a few words “It’s ... I’m ... Actullay ... gah” he sighs 

“As I suspected!” the last 9 minutes is traveled in silence except the wheels and animals outside the train stops at a very crowded ponyville station. “We’re here!”


	3. Crazy Crusaders

 

The two foals get off the train in the flood of passengers the unicorn bolts to the side so he won’t be swept away in the crowd while the pegasus flitters around, struggling not to knock into anypony, for some reason they can’t get off the ground anymore.

He sighs and tries using magic it does nothing not even spark pathetically he wonders if his sister saw that he yells “Twister get over here!”

“Shove a carrot in it Chaotic! I’m trying!” they shout, glowering, wings flaring out.

He sighs and watches his sibling’s attempts to get out of the crowd he sighs and looks off into the distance he can see all of ponyville maybe he should visit Twilight she’s the smartest pony.

“DON’T THINK ABOUT IT!” Twister shouts, wings flaring, as if reading his mind.

“Gah did I use a mind send spell?” He screams, then facehoofs at the stupidity of that idea “Nevermind I wasn’t thinking of leaving you would be lost without me” he is such a scaredy colt.

“It’s called introversion…” Twister scowls, finally a break in the crowd allowing them to trot over. “And you’re the pony who would be lost!”

 _“_ So where’s …”He sighs ‘ _should have left when I had the chance’_

“CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS WELCOMING COMMITTEE!” a shout rings out from the train station

“Isn’t that… Pinkie’s Job?” Twister asks blinking rapidly at the three fillies, about their age. Shaking their head they grin, before puffing up. “Blank Flank Pride Forever!”

The unicorn facehoofs _‘now we’re doomed please don’t be a dangerous cutie mark attempt I wonder how they will fail to greet us’_ a bunch of confetti hits him sending him onto the empty track

“Chaotic!” Twister whirls on the crusaders eyes flashing with lightning, wings flaring “Hey watch it, we’re kinda fragile ya know?”

They all gasp and surround them noticing their Blank flank oblivious to their earlier statement “Oh my gosh what’s your name?”

“Where are you from?”

“How long are you staying?”

“Do you wanna join the Crusaders?”

During all that chaotic pulls himself back onto the platform ‘ _should have seen that coming their distracted this is a perfect …’_

“Hey look he hasn’t got a cutiemark either” says Applebloom

“Well of course not!” Twister states proudly shaking their head, tossing their mane around. “We got the ole Blank Flank Pride!” Twister bobs their head… before stopping and frowning. “Uh… mostly, we don’t near Sunnytown though of course, that’s... well, it’s a mess…”

Appleblooms eye twitches the other crusaders rub their heads “There’s no town out there right Applebloom?”

She nods clearly not convinced by her own actions Chaotic attempts to walk off only to be foiled by Twister grabbing him and wrapping a hoof around their twin.

“Well of course there is! Me an’ Chaotic even had to dodge all-”

“Things! Let’s talk about something else ya like so what can we talk ‘bout?” Applebloom cuts them off

“How about the next crusade … poking dragons then running”Scootaloo looks at Applebloom suspiciously then shrugs.

“Never tickle a Sleeping Dragon!” Twister yelps shaking their head rapidly. “YOU NEVER TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON! It just does not end well…”  

Scootaloo scoffs “I never got caught tickling spike and I said poke not tickle”

“So?” Twister asks, flicking their tail. “Spike is a baby!”

“Yeah but he still can breath fire” Scootaloo sighs then rolls her eyes “So what do you think Chaotic”

“I think we should not talk about dragons drawing a crowd” He looks around

“They are only stareing because of the new ponies! AKA us Chaotic!” Twister says rolling their eyes.

“I forgot danger is the norm they wouldn’t stare if a timber wolf run through town wearing a wig chasing a changeling who had a trumpet that was shooting cupcakes” He facehoofs while saying that elequent line.

“Uh…” Twister blanks for a moment before rolling their eyes. “I wouldn’t go that far…”

“...” Even the cutie mark crusaders are stunned they all just watch him the tension thickening until a random pony coughs.

“Ya’ll a weird one wait what are you two doing here anyhow?” politely asked Applebloom

The unicorn facehoofs and says nothing ‘ _a desk mare sent us here for revenge on a guard … wait nopony told derpy that we were gonna to be or there did they?’_

“We’re moving in…” Twister chirps.

“No why did you tell them” he groans sliding his face down a wall which nopony realised he had walked over to. His twin was now holding midair.

“Huh?” they looked at the empty space, back at him and narrowed their eyes before springing up and straightening. “Okay, but come on, we need to get to… uh. Derpy’s!”

“We’ll take you there lickity split” says Applebloom while the other two crusaders smile along.

Chaotic sighs ‘ _Well we should get there lickity split unless somepony takes a shortcut’_

* * *

Celestia knocks on derpy’s door it slowly opens derpy gasps then bows “No need to be so formal my little pony”

“Sorry” Derpy says while straightening up “What do I owe this pleasant surprise can I get you a muffin?” Derpy’s left eye is looking up while her right is looking at celestia the smile on Derpy’s grey face is pleasant.

“No thank you I would like to talk to two foals that should have arrived today” Celestia politely says with a smile.

“What two foals?” states Derpy bluntly scratching her blonde mane

“WE’RE LATE!” is heard in the distance, along with a thunderclap. The sky floods with clouds and it pours down.

* * *

“WE’RE LATE” They are following the crusaders and Twister yells

“We’re not late if anything we’re on time, besides we have no schedules and there’s no reason to hurry” Choatic says. He stops as it starts to rain “... Thanks cartoon logic”

“Cartoon? No, it’s the job of the Pegasi!” Twister states sounding insulted. “They are doing it just as it is supposed to be done!” A flash of lightning strikes the ground just behind them and they yelp. “But… maybe we should find some cover…”

“Let’s go into the everfree forest it’ll be safe for us all” Applebloom says

“But our sisters” says Sweetiebelle her voice squeaking on the last word.

“Oh sure, the place we got moved out of… and where Sunnytown is?” Twister rolls their eyes, before yelping as another lightning bolt just barely misses them. “Okay, but we’ll have ta stay low…”

“Yes jungle exploring cutie mark” says Scootaloo as they run into the forest they stop when the leaves block the water.

“...” they all sit there then all of their bellies rumble.

“Anypony have snacks or do we need to forage for food? Cake does not last long” says Choatic

“What cake?” Twister asks, ear twitching. “Hi Ruby. None of us are gonna follow you today. Maybe in a later chapter…”

“AGH” Applebloom screams as they all look toward a mysterious pony who walks through the poison joke. Walking away from them. Twister flicks their tail and looks worriedly at the other filly.

“Who was that maybe they have food?” said Sweetiebelle.

“No! … Zecora’s is close let’s go there” says Applebloom

“Zecora? Hey, why haven’t we talked to her yet Chaotic? Since we lived here...”

“... maybe we never crossed paths I mean this is a big place also uhh … rhymes annoy me?” says Chaotic

“How do ya know she rhymes if ya never met before?” Asked Applebloom with a stare that could cut steel

“I.. urr TWISTER!?” says Chaotic panicked

“Huh? Well I dunno maybe ‘cause we have to know, just where we haveta go… So sometimes in the darkness of the forest, we hear a voice, heading towards us, rhyming on a dime.”

“That’s not an answer you two are dodging tha question” says Applebloom

“If you keep teasing us we won’t join the …” says Chaotic just to be cut off by Twister shoving their hoof in his mouth.

“Ahh shove a carrot in it! I mean, we’ve seen her, we just never talked to her!” They explain one ear flicking.

“Okay I believe ya … follow me ya’ll and we’ll be there, tha quickest path” says Applebloom not looking convinced.

Chaotic follows sighing looking at all the trees.

“It’s a tree…” Twister says before he can even start.

 


End file.
